Time Travel With The Order Of The Phoenix
by emilyrebecca.x
Summary: What happens when Sirius finds a strange looking necklace in the attics of number 12 Grimwald Place, and then accidently sends the Weasley’s, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks and Sirius to 2007 when the Weasley-Potter clan are celebrating a special day...
1. chapter 1

Hi guys so this is my first proper fanfic so please bare with me!! No I shall let you read 'Time Travel with the Order of the Phoenix (1995)'


	2. Chapter 1 (04-02 11:10:05)

I don't own Harry Potter, only the story line

 **February 1995**

Sirius Black was as bored as ever, meaning he was feeling mischievous. He was sent up to the attic to attempt to tackle the boggart. As he was making his way to the cupboard, he noticed a glistening gold object out of the corner of his eye. Being his curious self, he walked to the object, and their lying on a box, was a golden necklace with a small hourglass in the center. Picking it up gently, he took it downstairs to show the rest of the Order what he found.

"HEY GUYS!! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" He shouted to everyone present in the kitchen.

"What is it this time?" Sighed one of Sirius' best friends, Remus Lupin.

"I don't know, but I—"

"Sirius! That's a time turner! Put that down now or you'll do something stupid" Interupted Hermione Granger, Gryffindor bookworm and 1/3 of the famous 'Golden Trio'

Suddenly, Sirius' clumsy metamorphagus, auror counin Tonks ran into the Kitchen, bumped into Sirius, who the let go of the time turner which broke and shattered glass and sand everywhere, making everyone present disappear without a trace...

 **February 2007**

 _Potter Manor_

Everyone was gathered in the Potter's living room, putting up pink balloons everywhere and pinning up a banner sayin in pink lettering, ' _WELCOME HOME LILY LUNA POTTER '_ Because today was a very special day for all the Weasley-Potter clan, as Harry and Ginny Potter would be bringing home their baby girl for the first time. But, of course they didn't know about the party that their whole family decided to throw. They were originally planning on spending time with their two sons, godson and new baby girl. But alas, when you have George Weasley as a brother, you can always expect to receive a party of some sort.

As they were putting up the finishing touches, they heard a bang from the playroom where all the children were. Rushing into the playroom with their Wanda out, the adults didn't expect what they saw.

 **(A/N the future people will be in bold XD)**

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" **Ron Weasley** shouted at the newcomers.

"Wait," **Hermione Granger-Weasley** interrupted her husband "they're from the past."

"Well then, I think you should sit down" **Molly Weasley** said to the newcomers, with a teary smile as she saw her son, Fred. "Well, who would like something to eat? What about to drink?"

"No. I think we should do the introductions first mum." **Bill Weasley** said to his mother.

Suddenly, they heard the door open, footsteps and then voices having a conversation, which some people could make out as an angry woman saying "...I'm going to kill **George** when I next see him. I said not to do this again..." at this **George** sniggered.

"Al? James? We're home!" This time a mans voice spoke. Suddenly, the two boys, who the past noticed looked a lot like Harry,

got up and ran a few paces. All that could be heard was a set of keys being put on a table, and footsteps, big ones and small ones.

Then, a man with striking black hair, deep green eyes and glasses appeared with the youngest boy on his hip and the other boy holding his hand. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long red hair that fell to her waist and big brown eyes. In her hand, she had a black baby carrier. Just then, they both stopped and stared. Gaping at the people sitting down.

"What's going on? Is this some sort of prank? How did you get into my house?" The woman then turned to the people from the future. "Care to explain why they're HERE, and why **George Weasley** you tried to have another party in MY house, when I keep telling you NO!!" She almost screamed, with her hands on her hips.

"Now now **Gin** , these are from the past so be nice, we were about to do introductions when YOU rudely interrupted!" **George** said to his sister who looked flabbergasted.

"What so I'm not allowed in my own home now?" **Ginny** questioned her brother.

"Right, so who wants some refreshments?" **Molly Weasley** asked, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

 **Hey guys, so here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please rate and review x**

 **~Emily ️**


	3. AN

Thank you all for the reviews! I know that I didn't really say who was their at the time!

 ** _From the past:_**

Harry

Ron

Hermione

Ginny

Fred

George

Bill

Charlie

Mrs Weasley

Mr Weasley

Tonks

Lupin

Sirius

 ** _From the future there_** :

 ** _Adults:_**

Ron

Hermione

Harry

Ginny

George

Angelina

Bill

Fluer

Charlie

Percy

Audrey

 ** _Kids:_**

Teddy-10

Victore(Vicky)-8

Dominique(Dom)-6

Louis-5

Fred-5

James-5

Roxanne(Roxie)-4

Lucy-4

Albus-3

Rose-3

Molly-2

Hugo-5months

Lily-1week

So the next chapter will be from the point of view of the people from the past. It will start off from when they entered the playroom, and what they are thinking!!

 **~Emily x**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated recently, but here's a new chapter! It's going to be set from the moment the past people entered the playroom...**

Sirius' POV

We landed in a crash. I don't know where we were but there were small children around. It was a nice room, with paintings on the walls, making it look like a forest. It had 3 animals on it. A stag. A dog. A wolf. Under each animal was a different word, which had me taken back a bit as I read each word. Prongs. Moony. Padfoot. I looked at the others to see if they had noticed to, but they were looking at a picture on the wall. It was of a handsome young man, with black hair and bright green eyes who must have been in his very early twenties, with a beautiful woman around the same age. She had long red hair. _Weasley hair_. I thought to myself. He was wearing a black tux, whilst she was wearing a long, silky white dress. The couple were smiling at each other, and looked very happy with each other.

The sound of footsteps brought me back round as I looked once again at the children, who looked at us. The oldest, who looked about 10, was staring at us, with wide eyes. Then, a group of adults arrived, looking at us. Some with anger. Others with sadness. _Oh shit!_ I thought.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! X**

 **~Em x**


	5. AN (01-22 12:42:23)

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in agessssss. But I got a new phone, got logged out and other stuff! But I'm back now! And I hope y'all enjoy the rest

- **Em X**


End file.
